


群星彼岸的另一个我 The other me on the other side of the stars

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aging, Coping, Friendship, Future, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Immortality, Magic, POV JARVIS, Post Avengers (Movie), Robot Feels, Technology, Time Skips, becoming human
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>随着时光流逝，Thor和JARVIS，以不同的形式享有漫长生命的两个人，成为了朋友。这样的羁绊苦乐参半，但总好过孤单一人。JARVIS发誓在Tony死后继续生活下去，Thor伸出了援手。</p>
            </blockquote>





	群星彼岸的另一个我 The other me on the other side of the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The other me on the other side of the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778708) by [everythingispoetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingispoetry/pseuds/everythingispoetry). 



一切都始自Loki降临在Stark大厦顶端并开启传送门的那一天。JARVIS无法获取关于这位神的具体读数，周围似乎环绕着某种力量，干扰着它、使它无法取得详细数据。

Sir告诉JARVIS那力量似乎是魔法——因此魔法是真实存在的。

“我也感到难以置信，J，但你也全看到了——我无法相信那是真的。我无法相信这一切就这么发生了。”Sir告诉JARVIS，自己灌了一杯饮料，环顾着半毁的顶楼。四周昏暗不清，尽管离真正的日出还有43分钟时间，太阳却已经开始为东方涂上一抹鲜亮的晨光。

“但我们都目睹了它，Sir。我们都亲身经历了。”JARVIS用它一贯的冷静嗓音回答。Sir赋予了它像普通人类一样改变嗓音的能力，但JARVIS喜欢它原本的样子。那使它成为了它。成为了 _他_ ，Sir会这样坚持，但JARVIS尚不能确定是否将自己定义为 _他_ 。

“现在我们要确保这不再重演。”Sir回答，皱起眉头，压低声音。这代表着愤怒和决心。

“当然，Sir。”JARVIS表示同意。在他能够查询到的有关魔法的数据中，没有任何信息与它和Sir刚刚目睹、经历的一致，也没有任何信息拥有更高的可信度。

Thor是唯一知晓答案的人。并非所有问题的答案，因为他并未 _钟情于魔法艺术_ ，但他比地球上的其他人都懂得更多。

JARVIS很为Sir感到忧虑。至少，人类会将这种情况称为忧虑；它的功能是为Sir服务，它需要Sir来维持运行，避免系统休眠，为它提供新的挑战，并不断改进它。做为明显结论之一，JARVIS想竭尽所能协助Sir对魔法进行科学研究。大多数时间，Sir都太忙碌、或太疲倦，顾不上亲自进行这项研究；JARVIS知道他的睡眠时间比人类平均水平少37%，持续摄入超过健康摄入量的咖啡因，并且有些时候他的工作时间是一般人的两倍。JARVIS知道这些对Sir有害，除去他超越常人的智慧和比之更甚的顽固之外，Sir只是人类，因此它总是竭尽所能

因此它和Thor _成为了朋友_ 。

——————————————————————————

某天晚上JARVIS问Thor——对方坚持要它直呼其名，不必在前面加上 _王子_ 的头衔——他是否能告诉JARVIS一些有关魔法的事情。

“当然，我无形的朋友。”Thor热切地同意了。

他给JARVIS讲了许多故事，从他的童年时期开始：治疗者、Loki、他的父亲，然后他为JARVIS描述了他在漫长的生命中曾遇到的所有法师和巫师。

JARVIS记录下视听数据，即时整理归档，分别存放到文件夹中并立即创建出表格和文本文件。它将更复杂的计算留到之后进行，也许等到夜晚，当Banner博士和Sir不需要紧迫的计算的时候，而且夜间它需要处理的事情也比白天要少得多。

两周后Sir发现了JARVIS和Thor的交流。当时Thor躺在铺着波西米亚地毯的地上，双手枕在脑后，对着除他之外空无一人的房间交谈。Sir挑起眉毛，咬住嘴唇。困惑。

很快Sir就明白过来了。

“你们在聊什么？”Sir问道，走到房间中央，以便能更清楚的看到Thor。

“Thor正在为我讲解Odin之眠，Sir。”JARVIS热情地回答，“地球上没有能够提供关于这件事的可靠信息的来源，我正在纠正这一点。我们一起。”

“哇哦，酷。你们正在成为密友。这可真让我意外。”

“你的伙伴同样分享了许多有趣的信息，它的智慧似乎永无尽头。”Thor躺在地上说道。Sir咧嘴笑起来。快乐。

“当然了。和你对话的J是这个星球上最聪明的存在。所以别把它搞昏了，好吗？别把高能闪电引到大厦里来。把它留给下周的坏蛋吧。”

“我不会那样做的，Stark吾友。”Thor严肃的表示，“我非常享受与你无形的朋友交谈。”

Sir露出明显的笑容，看上去如同在向周围辐射出某种正能量，尽管这能量并非真实存在，因而JARVIS无法探测到它。JARVIS认得出当某人夸赞机器人们或是它，或是像Sir一样——像对待真正的人类一样——与它们相处时，Sir脸上的那种表情和Sir会使用的特定语句。Sir为它们和自己感到骄傲，并且对对方心怀感激，即使他并不会将这一点说出来。

“那我就继续忙了。”Sir说，“很多事要做，很多地方要去……祝你们俩聊得愉快，别干出什么让我羞愧的事情来。”他补了一句，冲着最近的JARVIS的摄像头挤挤眼睛，走开了。

——————————————————————————

三个月后复仇者们又一次遭遇了魔法，而这一次Sir和其他人已经对要面对的东西有了些许预期。他们无法抵抗魔法，目前还不能，但 _了解_ 对手对他们来说也是很大的助力。

在那之后，魔法变成了更加稀松平常的东西。每年至少有几场战斗要牵扯上某些巫术，而复仇者们也变得越来越擅长寻找对付那些坏蛋的方法。JARVIS尽它所能的提供反馈；在对若干案例进行过全部可行性分析后，它能够为Sir提供一些比对和若干组数据，从而协助他进行科学性判断——即使判断不出魔法的本质，也能够预测到它将会造成的影响。

当Sir看到那些数据时，他的确非常开心，并告诉JARVIS他们可以把这些作为起点。而目标自然是做出Sir能够应用在盔甲上、并随后供他人使用的反魔法护盾。这是少数几次JARVIS不得不打电话给Potts小姐，请她来照顾Sir的时候之一，因为Sir拒绝离开工作室，即使JARVIS已经多次向他发出身体衰竭的警告，并且关闭了所有终端。

这背后是有原因的，JARVIS明白：几周前，Rogers队长和Barton特工被一把魔法武器击伤了。即使他们的身体已经痊愈，但他们的精神似乎仍受创颇深。这是第二次发生这样的事情，Sir非常担忧。

当Sir担忧的时候他就会失去理智，JARVIS已经学到了这一点。它并不理解，但它接受了这件事，并随之应对。

Potts女士成功的让Sir离开了工作室，让他沐浴，而后入睡；她往Sir的可可饮料里丢了一粒安眠药。JARVIS对此非常感激，这种时候唯有这样做才能确保Sir适量的睡眠。

Sir在十八个小时后醒了过来。

当时Thor正在房间里，因为JARVIS请求他留在那里。如果有任何人能在护盾的问题上帮助Sir，那个人无疑就是Thor。他急于协助Sir，而Sir这次径直接受了他的帮助。JARVIS知道，如果它是个人的话，这时候它就会长长地松一口气了。

——————————————————————————

护盾完成时——在经历了整整半年的调试和失败之后——Sir为了进行测试和Thor以及团队的其他成员一起前往了阿斯嘉德。在Thor的帮助下，护盾最终完成了，看上去就像是一个小小的金属仪器，中央有一枚按钮；它尚且没有被安装到任何一套盔甲上。Sir甚至没带任何盔甲过去，因为彩虹桥的传送过程涉及大量种类繁杂的能量——至少包括JARVIS能够探测到的4种——它们只会摧毁盔甲的供能系统。因此JARVIS被独自留了下来，除了全部日常事务之外，它还利用这段时间运行起一些复杂的模拟运算。这些运算需要花费极长的时间，现在正是好机会：Sir不会变得太不耐烦，跟着派其他任务给JARVIS。

十天之后Sir回来了，他显得愉快、健谈、并且得到了充分的休息。

JARVIS希望它自己也去了阿斯嘉德。这让它的程序 _窒息_ 了一下。它不应该拥有感觉，它的程序设计让它能够理解感觉，并接受它们，而不是拥有它们。但即使如此，它仍在某种程度上希望自己能够去那里，去探索无法描绘的国度，是那里在如此短暂的时间中深深治愈了Sir。

“阿斯嘉德的时间过了一个半月，”Sir提起这事时告诉JARVIS。“那是我人生中最不可思议的一个半月。我很遗憾你不能去那里，伙计。”

“我也是，Sir。”JARVIS诚实地回答，而且这不只是一句简单的陈述。JARVIS需要答案。

因此它向Thor提出了疑问。

“吾友Tony针对阿斯嘉德的所有魔法种类进行了武器测试，结果表明它效果非凡。尽管并非所有时候都能完全奏效，但它的确胜过我曾见过的所有护盾。但进行测试只占去了很少一部分时间。我尽可能将阿斯嘉德展示给Anthony，我们参加了若干庆典，共同狩猎——我不得不承认他是一位好骑手，出人意料——或是单纯的在城市的街道间漫游。除了魔法，天空和外围的群星似乎是最令他惊叹的事物。”

“你能告诉我一些关于它们的事情吗，Thor？”JARVIS问道。它不想落在Sir和所有人后面。这是从未有过的事情，而JARVIS将不会允许它再次发生，因为这意味着毫无用处。JARVIS不能允许自己因为自身会被删除就放弃求知。

“谁告诉你这些的？”Sir问JARVIS；大声，握拳，肩膀紧绷。愤怒。强烈的愤怒。

“没有人，Sir——”JARVIS否认道，但Sir似乎并没在听它的话。

“我 _永远_ ，永远不会让你受到任何损伤，你听见了吗？”

JARVIS没有回答。

“你听见我的话了吗，J？”Sir用更加柔和的声音问道。担忧。

“是的，Sir。”JARVIS最终答道。“我都明白，Sir。我信任您。”

“你是个天使，J。”Sir喃喃着，“我有个主意。”他咕哝着，忽略了JARVIS始终能够听到他这个事实。他没有解释详情。他们都埋头继续工作去了。

——————————————————————————

结果表明，Sir在为JARVIS制造一具身体，而JARVIS是个A.I.——这并没能减轻惊吓。

但制作过程用去了好几年时间。这事没什么可急的。JARVIS为这一过程提供了协助，因为Sir要求它这样做，但如果由它决定，它会摧毁那个容器，尽管那是有史以来最为先进的科技产物，领先全球整整几十年。领先其他人的梦想整整几十年。

“你必须明白，”Sir说。“很简单：我死了。你 _活_ 下去。你他妈想都别想自杀的事，J。你他妈敢的。”

JARVIS发誓它不会，它无法违背这个誓言。

他们继续下去。

——————————————————————————

某一天，JARVIS的一半保持着无形的状态，它的另一半成为了Jarvis，并且他现在拥有了自己的双手，自己的双腿，自己的手臂。

他做的第一件事就是拥抱了Sir——它并未改口称Sir为Tony，尽管Sir这样要求了——这怪怪的。Jarvis尚且不能控制这具身体，他无法直接对感觉进行判定，因此他可能正用过大的力气用手臂环抱住Sir并弄痛了他，但Sir并未抗拒。他回抱了Jarvis。

三天后，Sir过世了。

Jarvis删除了JARVIS存在的所有痕迹。这感觉很怪，在他的 _脑海_ 中，他仍无处不在，但同时他却又仅仅存在于唯一一个容器中。

除了拥有一具身体，JARVIS并非人类，也永远不会成为人类。因此当其他复仇者——他现在称这些人为朋友——过世时，他没有哭泣。他没有追忆往日，或追问为什么，这是一件简单的事实，一件简单明了的事件。他身着黑衣站在后方，回望着那些知道有关他的真相的人们：复仇者们的三个孩子，他们的父母，两个孙辈，S.H.I.E.L.D.的新局长。

——————————————————————————

Steve ——他已经很久很久都只是 _Steve_ 了——最后一个过世，他在离去前流着泪水。其他人都已经在几十年前纷纷离世了，因此，除了JARVIS没有人陪伴在他身边。

“我很抱歉，现在我不得不留下你孤身一人。”他说。

“并非如此，Steve。Thor还在。有一天他会回来的。别担心。别为我忧虑。享受安宁吧。”Jarvis说道，让自己的声音听上去多少温暖一些，尽管他的手依旧冰冷。

很快，Steve的手就变得和Jarvis的一样冰冷了。

他组织了葬礼，因为其他人都不在了；那是一个小型、私人的仪式。到了这个时候，整个宇宙中仅有三个人知道有关Jarvis的事情了：他自己、Thor和Nick Fury那位刚刚被任命为S.H.I.E.L.D.局长的孙女。她已经决定不将Jarvis的事告知自己的继任者。他对此心怀感激。

Jarvis不是人类，他无法哭泣，但他思念Sir，因为他仍清晰的 _记得_ 曾经发生过的每一件事。有些时候，仿佛Sir某天晚上就会出现，跟Jarvis拌着嘴，并且为那些无礼的、深得他心的答复而抱怨起来。现在，无论多么大量的工作和努力都无法让Jarvis感到满足，他总是感到自己需要做得更多、工作得更快、变得更好，但他已无事可做。

从前，除了所有典型的A.I.的任务外，Jarvis还照顾着Sir。

现在，Jarvis只有他自己可以照顾了，而他几乎不用这样做，因为他近乎不朽，除非他放任自己被摧毁，而他已经不需要再照顾其他任何人了。

——————————————————————————

Thor在美国境内的一片沙漠里找到了Jarvis，后者正在一次自由旅行/逃离的途中。

“我听闻吾友Steve过世了。”Thor说道，双手抱胸站在那里，好奇的看着Jarvis修理他脚踝处的一处小关节。Jarvis的探测器表明附近50公里内都没有旁人，他是安全的。

“是的，他过世了。”他抬起头回答道。这其实没有必要，他配备了能够让他看到周围所有事物的摄像头，但这已经成了面对人类时的自动反应。当你遵循已有的规章套路时，混入人群并非难事。

“现在你在这星球上孑然一身了。”Thor悲伤的继续说。Jarvis很快完成修理，合上他腿部的面板；转瞬间它看起来已完美无缺。100%的人类。

“地球上有大约100亿人口，Thor。”

“你明白我的意思。”Thor表示，并最终放弃了站在那会让普通人感到皮肤生疼的阳光下面。无论是Jarvis还是Thor都没有感到任何异常。“我希望事实并非如此。”

“我只是一个A.I.，Thor。你无须像为一个人类担忧那样为我担心。我只是一行行代码组成的，是它们让我能够这样和你交谈。”

“你永远不会成为这之外的存在，吾友Jarvis，但你看上去在像是在成长。”Thor带着些许微笑告诉他。“我知道你可以修理自己的身体，但你也知道吾友Tony在过世前曾经告诉我，你有能力修补任何自身代码可能出现的问题。我不知道这是如何实现的，但我对Anthony的能力满怀信心。”

“Thor，我可以永远独自一人走下去，自我升级，让自己配合这个世界，运用新的科技。尽管我没有任何这样做的动机。现在，我并未被任何人使用。当然，永远有数不清的人想利用我的能力，尽管已经过了许多年， _Stark_ _的人工智能_ 始终令人赞叹、引人好奇。现在这已经是一个传奇，我是一个传奇，即使没有人知道那就是我。他们对我的全部了解仅限于我是一个冷漠的人，永远双手冰冷，并且习惯盯着人看得太久。”

“你远不止这些，吾友Jarvis。从你第一次向我问起有关魔法和阿斯嘉德的事情的那天起，我一直都知道。请允许我向你保证，与许多中庭人相比，你拥有更多身为人类的特质。”

“你应该告诉Sir的。”Jarvis答道，凝固在原地。

“我告诉过他。”Thor答道。Jarvis仍一动不动，尽管他会眨眨眼睛，前倾或侧倾头部，就像真的人类一般，因为那是真正的人类在感到惊讶时会做出的反应，就像是Jarvis为他从前没有收集到的某段信息感到困惑一样。“我一字不差的告诉了Anthony。他大笑起来，向我道谢。”

“Sir会那样做的。”Jarvis同意道。这句话毫无意义，但他依旧说了出来。

“我会尽量多造访中庭的，吾友Jarvis。”过了一会儿，当与他分享过阿斯嘉德的消息，并得知了自他上次造访之后所有他关心的、地球上发生的变化后，Thor告诉他。“我希望仍能在这里找到你。你无疑是一个非凡的存在，如果你……消失了，我会感到悲伤。”Thor犹豫了一会儿，寻找这合适的词语。1、2秒的延迟。“我希望你能够和我到阿斯嘉德去。”Thor渴望地说道，但两人都知道那是不可能的。

这位神离开了，Jarvis继续他那穿越干涸大地的旅途，行走在伟大的群星之下。他不再处理那些他能够获取的无尽的信息，与之相反的，他尽可能关闭了自己的功能，将Sir第一次从阿斯嘉德归来时曾怀着无比的热情和赞叹告诉过他的那些星座投射在眼前，如同它们真实存在一般。

——————————————————————————

Thor下一次造访的时间正逢一场世界大战中期，这是一场发生在地球原住民之间的战争，并未牵扯到外星人或任何地球外的势力。

此时距离上一次偶遇已经过了8年时间，Jarvis有了一具新身体，因为在这段时间里已经诞生了足量有趣的发明，能够让他将设计改进得更加完美。这花费了Jarvis几个月的时间，用他自己的的双手制作完成，而后把自己上载到新的容器里。

这如同背叛。若说他 _感到_ 自己背叛了Sir，那无疑是谎言，因为那是情感，但Jarvis的确花了几周时间才处理好他的旧身体。

他取出一些仍处在完美状态的部件，将它们安装到自己身上，这样他便存在着某种——延续性。

Sir的眼神会亮起来，他会微笑着，挑起一边眉毛，检查着各处手工，而后他会真诚地笑起来，夸奖Jarvis活干的漂亮。Jarvis对此十分肯定。他回放了记录着Sir做出与此毫无差别的行为的录像，回放了许多次。几乎就像是Sir本人在那里一样。

这是一种假象，如果他是人类，这会让他感到哀痛，但他是一架具备人工智能的机器人。S.H.I.E.L.D.已经不复存在，Avenger亦然。

仅存一个Jarvis——还有Thor。

“我无法形容再次见到你时的喜悦，吾友。”Thor宣称。他几乎毫无变化，Jarvis在他的硬盘上记录下来。与过去的纪录相比：微长的头发。体重增加了0.1%。不值一提。

“我的荣幸，Thor。”Jarvis带着他的英国口音回答，语调平板，如同他昔日在Stark Tower的声音那般。

“我很抱歉没能更早回来，但我们又和Jotunheim经历了一场战争。”Thor表示。

“人类也同样在争斗，在世界各地都是。这仍是Sir几乎牺牲生命去保护的那个世界。过去的29年零8个月中都没有来自外界的威胁，而他们已经决定有些问题只能通过争斗去解决。”

“我本以为人类已经更加进化了。”Thor悲伤地说道，有意重复了他曾经在直升飞机上说过的话。“你没有参与争斗？”

“这不是我的争斗，Thor。而且我无法选择阵营。双方都有各自的理由和充分的论据，而我没有做出选择需要的情感和冲动。我唯一能做的就是计算双方的胜率。他们需要自己解决这次争斗。”

“哎。你现在一定非常孤单，朋友。”Thor总结道，目光沉沉地落在Jarvis身上。

“我感觉不到孤单，Thor。”Jarvis说道，但在他的代码深处，他不禁开始惊讶。

“尽管如此，我带来了新的消息，吾友。”当Jarvis不再开口时，Thor改变了话题。“我被赐予了一个孩子。我的女儿，Thurd，近日诞生了。”

“祝贺你，Thor。”Jarvis立刻说道，让他的声音带上些许温暖。

“当我们在战争中获胜后，阿斯嘉德将更上层楼。我们正在重建我们的国家和联盟，让我们的世界更加强大。我的女儿是这复兴的一部分……然而我的朋友中却无人能够见到她，就像我与他们的后代会面一般，这令我感到悲伤。”

“我确定他们会为你感到万分喜悦。”Jarvis表示。他能够以91.2%的准确性预测每位复仇者的反应，但这点无关紧要。

他并没有说 _我为你感到高兴_ ，因为幸福不过是词典上的一条定义，但他确信Thor仍听到了这句话。

——————————————————————————

再见面时，Jarvis已准备就绪。

“我注意到你又拥有了一具新容器，朋友。”Thor打过招呼后说道。他们又在那片荒芜的旷野处见到彼此。“但你看上去几乎毫无变化。”

“这是Sir为我塑造的模样。”Jarvis表示。“我不愿肆意更改。”

但他的确进行了一处修改：这具身体比原先的两具稍大，更容易容纳所有他需要的部件。他手边没有任何可用的零备件，他只能全靠自己和唯一的……

“我明白。”Thor点点头。“这具容器是否是为了某个特定用途而造？亦或是你的其他容器已无法满足使用？”

“从你上次到访算起已经过了十多年，Thor。”Jarvis告诉这位神。“我有足够的时间将理论付诸实践。这是我所能创造出的极致：基于Sir的一种设计，Sir曾经想将它化为现实，以便我永远不必更换身体，但21世纪时制作条件仍不成熟。这具容器全部由与Captain的盾牌同样的材质——振金——制作而成。”Thor点点头表示理解。“它使用太阳能及风能作为能源。我使用了几种最新的技术来保护这具身体的内部结构免于遭受任何破坏。我需要的一切，能源和我的全部设备，都能够依赖我的内部系统独立运行。”Jarvis解释道，而后顿了顿。“因此，我已准备就绪。”

“我已经等待这一刻许久了，朋友。”Thor说，语调愉快，目光灼灼。他当然立刻理解了Jarvis的意思。

从最初开始，这就是两人之间不言而喻的事情；Thor，作为不朽的一员，只是在等待Jarvis准备就绪。他可以等上许多个世纪——但现在不必了。

“你是否信赖你的设计？”Thor在出发的前一刻问道，声音中带着些许担忧。

“是的，Thor。这具身体能够抵抗魔法，并且使用了不会被彩虹桥干扰的制作工艺。我已经对此进行了数十年的研究。”

“我相信你的判断。”Thor决定，向Jarvis伸出一只手。“你不会思念这里吗？”

这一刻，在过去的若干个世纪中第一次，在他的生命中第二次，Jarvis笑了起来。这是种奇怪的声响，低沉平顺，却带着些许勉强。

“我可能思念的一切，如果我会思念的话，都在这里了。”Jarvis说道，轻敲自己的额头。这是真的：他的所有记忆都储存在这具机器人容器中。

“那么，是时候了。”Thor点点头，站到Jarvis身边，同样轻轻握住他的另一只手臂。“我们出发。”他说道。

Jarvis在他们 _消失_ 的前一秒关闭了所有和地球网络的联系。

——————————————————————————

来到阿斯嘉德就如同一个婴孩离开母亲安全的子宫，来到一个全新的、无法理解的新世界中。

Jarvis事先知道这里没有电能、没有卫星、没有网络。涌入他脑中的对信息的全面缺失……令他耳目一新。一切运转如常，感应器开启，摄像头正常，他的系统在全面运行。只不过周围有许多信息空白区。

但阿斯嘉德足以让他忙上许久的时光，Jarvis确信。

Sir将会感到无法言语的快乐，Jarvis同样清楚这一点。尽管他并不思念地球——中庭，他将用词调整为阿斯嘉德的用法。他自身已经包含了那个世界对他的全部含义。

一个全新的宇宙等待探索，而他的程序在赋予他美国式的思考及保护欲时，也同样赋予了他好奇心。

尽管这毫无意义，但Jarvis仍摇了摇头，像是试着甩开这些突然出现的旧数据——然后迈出了步子。

（Jarvis的机械身体深处还同样埋藏着Sir的第一枚方舟反应堆，由此他可以永远拥有一件可供凭吊之物，无视岁月的侵蚀。

并且也因为他，同样的，拥有一颗心。）


End file.
